


Four Times A Ride and One (Road Trips Remix)

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Remix, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: 4 times Tony takes Steve for a drive and on time their road trip gets cut short and is still a success.





	Four Times A Ride and One (Road Trips Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roadtrip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795267) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



> Written as an example for the [Cap-IM Remix 2019](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1971361.html) of a "structure change"-style remix of [neverever's fic Roadtrip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795267).

1.

The first time was a surprise because he and Tony hadn't really started off their acquaintance on the right foot. Yes, they had ended up getting along much better after the Tesseract could no longer influence them. Respect made a huge difference.

Still, when Tony waited for him by the door, after the meeting with Fury in the New York shield offices was over, and asked him: “Where are you going? Need a lift? Found a place already?” 

“SHIELD has set me up in a nice place.” He wasn't sure it _was_ a nice place. What he knew was that he'd been set up with all amenities of modern life and the rest had been left up to him. So far it was a flat that was a little too big and a little too empty and filled with things he hadn't used yet.

He had developed a fondness for the record player he'd bought – despite knowing that records were out of date if you weren't a fancy DJ or a record collector. He had bought an Mp3 player too and used it in the gym and during runs, even out in town when he felt lonely in a crowd.

“I can drive you,” Tony offered.

“Oh, not here,” he said. “I'll live in Washington.”

“Where else would they station Captain America?” Tony asked and waved a hand with flourish, giving Steve the distinct impression Tony had known something about it – not officially perhaps. “You won't miss Brooklyn?”

“I miss my neighborhood when I'm _in_ my neighborhood. It all takes some getting used too.”

Tony nodded and their eyes met. He was hard to read sometimes, but Steve thought he saw sympathy in his expression. 

It would be a short ride “home” with one of the agents who were always too ready to give him a ride and ask him uncomfortable questions about his life _before_ or his _plans_.

He winced at the thought. 

Ignorant of his thoughts, Tony clapped him on the back. 

This was goodbye then. He picked up his bag — a small piece of luggage with the necessities he'd had taken along to New York for the week-long stay — and smiled.

“Ready to go then?” 

Startled, he straightened his back and asked: “What?” 

“I offered you a ride,” Tony said and looked at him over the rim of his sunglasses. “I didn't hear a, no, under no circumstances.”

“I told you I've moved to Washington DC. Just now.”

“Yes,” Tony said and nodded. “So we better leave now. We could stop in Philly for an early dinner. There's this place that I haven't been to for at least three years. If it's still there we need to stop by. The lasagna is amazing.”

He knew he was watching Tony open-mouthed, while the man just talked on, not noticing or ignoring his surprise. “That's at least a — I don't know? Four-hour drive?”

“I know,” Tony said. “We could break the speed limits, but I'm not sure I dare with you in the car, Captain Righteous.”

And he hadn't noticed it, but they were in the entry hall already and he could see Tony's two-seater convertible pull up even before they'd stepped outside — no driver in the front seat.

He realized he hadn't answered yet. Not properly. He hadn't protested yet either. Tony took the bag from his hands and put it in the trunk gesturing to the car door.

Not sure what else there was to say, he got in.

Tony got into the driver's seat in. “JARVIS, we're getting the Captain home.”

2.

The second time Tony offered him a ride was an even bigger surprise. 

Steve had just sat up for the first time since the incident. He was healing but even his healing factor needed time. Every single bone in his body hurt. He supposed that was just what you felt like when you threw yourself out of a Hellicarrier, already bloodied and wounded. 

“I hear you saved us all,” Tony said as he non-chalantly strolled into his hospital room, walking from one piece of medical equipment to the other as if it was his job to check how Steve was doing. “Natasha is making sure nobody can cover it up.”

“Come to thank me?”

Tony turned away from the last screen and met his eyes. “Picking you up,” he said. Tony clapped him on the back. “Ready to go?”

“Oh.” He had been about to discharge himself before anyone could come looking for him and stop him from going after Hydra, looking for Bucky. Then he'd remembered that his apartment had been destroyed and he didn't have anywhere to go. “Where are we going?” 

“Surprise! Bruce is in New York and Natasha is getting Barton. Thor is on his way,” Tony said and helped Steve gather his stuff, handed him a pack of clothes he could only have picked up at what was left of Steve's place.

“We're going to New York?”

“Ugly big tower, yes. You'll need a place to stay for now.”

Tony didn't _say_ right out that he was _invited_. He did what he always did — barging in and creating facts.

Right now Steve was okay with that and let Tony give him a ride for the second time.

3.

They started dating only after things between them had gone from good to bad to worse and back to a state of relative peace and calm. After Thanos, Earth was rebuilding and the Avengers were right at the heart of it.

Exhaustion had become a constant fact of existence.

“We need a break,” Tony whispered as he crawled into bed beside him. “I see less of you now than I did before.”

“You see less of me?” Steve turned to his side to watch the exhaustion lines on Tony's face. “You run from one part of the country to the other at the drop of a hat.”

“Company, Iron Man, Avengers. I miss out on Tony Stark dating his boyfriend.”

“His boyfriend is missing out too,” Steve admitted and pulled Tony closer.

They woke like that, curled around each other, both reluctant to leave the bed.

“I asked Rhodey for a training exercise,” Steve reminded Tony reluctantly. “I should probably be there.”

“Yeah,” Tony said and nodded against Steve's shoulder, but didn't move an inch to allow him to get out of bed.

“What's on your agenda.”

“Pepper insists that I go to these negotiations... In San Francisco. All businessman, keeping us afloat.”

“Oh, okay. When will you be back?”

Tony shrugged.

Even more reluctant to leave the warmth of their shared bed now, Steve hugged Tony closer. 

Suddenly, Tony's head shot up. He nearly pounced on Steve. “Come with me to San Francisco.” Tony trailed his fingers down Steve’s chest with an impish smile. “You can knock around the city for a day or two and we can spend the weekend in Sonoma. Like vacation. An actual vacation. We have earned one, right?”

“Just us two?”

“Just you and me. Doing whatever you want for a weekend.” 

It was Steve who pounced this time.

Hours later he was in the driver's seat of an Audi Convertible, breathing the sharp tang of oncoming fall, wind whistling through his hair and tousling Tony's.

“You can drive a little slower. Didn't know you were the speed demon in this relationship,” Tony said without making it sting.

Uh-huh,” he said and laughed, for once only thinking about the here and now – about Tony, the beauty of the day and the California highways, leading them up and down the beautiful roads around San Francisco.

He enjoyed being the tourist, here for nothing but a weekend's vacation.

“You'll like the hotel,” Tony promised. “Sturdy bed.”

4.

For their anniversary they do on a cross-country road trip. 

“Can you imagine doing this on the bike. You riding shotgun?” he asked, the wind in his hair, watching Tony concentrate on the road.

“You would enjoy me clinging to you, wouldn't you?”

He didn't need to answer. They both knew he would.

By the time they get pulled over for speeding, Steve had been about to doze off.

The cop who had stopped them, was brusque and unfriendly – until Tony got out of the car and Steve followed his example and the poor man stuttered: “Did I pull over Iron Man and Captain America.”

“And rightly so,” Tony said cheerily, unrepentant. 

Steve grinned and mouthed, “Speed devil,” at him 

5.

He put his mall piece of luggage into the trunk and felt his memories take him back to that very first time when Ton had offered him a ride to DC. Tony's bag was even smaller and when Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “They accept credit card everywhere. I hope you didn't pack many clothes. I guarantee we won't need those.”

“Where are we going?”

“Surprise,” Tony said and grinned. “Trust me. You'll like it.”

They got as far as the driveway before the car broke down and Tony got out grumbling. “FRIDAY? What's wrong?”

“Running diagnostics now,” the female voice replied. 

But Tony already had the hood of the car open and was leaning down to inspect it himself, muttering and groaning.

Steve got out and leaned against the car to watch what he was doing. “We can take another car,” he suggested.

“This is the car I picked you up with that first time,” Tony said and there was true disappointment in it. “It's the car!”

He wasn't complaining. He liked watching Tony at work, loved when he came away from it with dirt on his hands and face, looking flushed and satisfied.

“We better go now,” Steve whispered. “Nat's coming our way and she looks like she's going to put us to work if we don't.”

Minutes later they were flying across the highways again.

They didn't get far.

But the motel nearby had a bed and a shower – and they hadn't packed many clothes to go out anyway.


End file.
